yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Shrillington
is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Lord Shrillington is humanoid gentleman Yo-kai. He has yellow hair and a yellow mustache, and wears a white tuxedo outfit with matching white top hat. He carries a cane in his right hand. In the games, he has the ability to make people act weird and out of tune. However, in the anime, he has the ability to let people make weird noises specifically. In the games, Lord Shrillington is described as a fellow who acts weird and out of tune himself but is also completely oblivious to this. In contrast, in the anime, Lord Shrillington normally behaves very classy and gentlemanly, nearly always keeping his calm and collected composure. However, in the rare moments where he does lose it, he will be rendered completely petrified from the shock, to the point of actually dying from it as a human. He is also shown to have a sadistic side, clearly getting a form of enjoyment out of making people suffer from making high-pitched shrieks the same way he was made to. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Lord Shrillington appears in EP175, in which he causes Nate to involuntarily make awkward, high-pitched shrieks. Upon being confronted, he reveals his backstory. When he was alive, he was an English noblesman named Lord Charleston who considered himself "the most collected man in all of England". This caused his romantic partner to frequently play tricks on him to try and make him lose his composure. After many unsuccessful tries, she revealed to him that she was starting a relationship with another man, causing Charleston to shriek out and then die from the shock. While Whisper and Nate are saddened by his story, Lord Shrillington uses this opportunity to inspirit the latter, which causes him to summon Jibanyan, who is inspirited as well. He leaves them behind, possibly to a fate of making high-pitched shrieks forever. Therefore, both of them decide to settle the score and enlist several Yo-kai to make Lord Shrillington let out a shriek himself while visiting a café. However, he never truly loses his composure and confronts Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan, who seemingly feel regret, until they reveal that their faces are blank -thanks to Faysoff's powers- which causes Lord Shrillington to shriek from the shock, breaking his inspiriting effect on them. Strangely enough, his medal then emerges from his unconcious body. Yo-kai Watch 3 Lord Shrillington can be found in Hazeltine Mansion's library. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |20|unknown|Single enemy}} |40|Drain|Single enemy}} ||unknown|Single enemy|Makes a foe so outright hysterical that it attacks its own allies!}} |--|unknown|All Enemies|Gives all enemies a look so strange, it ends up confusing them.}} Etymology Name Origin "Sutton-kyou" is a pun on the phrase and the term . His anime portrayal also suggests a connection to . "Lord Shrillington" comes from the term "shrill", which refers to a loud and high-pitched sound. Trivia * Lord Shrillington does not have his real life medal counterpart. In other languages de:Sir Schrillington Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Donuts Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai